


the purity in arrogance

by rosesica



Series: privation is the cause of appetite [4]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Red Robin (Comics), Robin (Comics)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood, Canon Divergence AU, Damian's canon 'i sort of dislike Drake but I also like him' behavior, Dick is trying his best, Gen, I try to treat it seriously, Magic Tim, Magic User Tim, Warlock Tim AU, does it count if its for the greater good, no pining in this episode people, sort of crack, trapped in a cave, wizard tim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:28:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26246431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosesica/pseuds/rosesica
Summary: "So I have a question, Timmers.”“Shoot.”“Can you do necromancy?”In which has to expose himself to his adoptive siblings in order to get out of a life or death situation.Part of my Wizard!Tim Drake AU.
Relationships: Tim Drake & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Jason Todd
Series: privation is the cause of appetite [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611949
Comments: 10
Kudos: 203





	the purity in arrogance

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~~~~ I have a new installment in this series~
> 
> It spurred from a comment in 'sweet words without sincerity' in which it mentioned something like what would happen if the fellow batboys found out and this came out.
> 
> Sorry I haven't been very active these past days. I got sucked into the unending black hole that is reading danmei novels~ I also watched The Untamed/CQL which was great, I liked it~ I'm reading the manhua which is one of the other adaptations of the OG source material that is MDZS.
> 
> I hope you guys like it~

Tim frowned as he realized that he was trapped in a cave with his……. Fellow vigilantes and chronic headaches, with approximately dozens of Ra’s men waiting for them outside on the other side (albeit, not patiently since he could hear the sounds of them trying to get in). Normally, this wouldn’t worry him, he’d actually make a bunch of quips with Dick, listen to Damian's whining on how he could take them all down on his own with a blindfold and Jason’s normal ‘I died’ jokes and simply get ready to take names and kick ass; if they weren’t all in a way, weakened. Damian had a broken wrist and a broken collarbone -sure, the brat insisted he could still fight considering he’s ambidextrous but one wrong hit to that broken right collarbone could hit his brachial plexus and farewell mobility in Damian’s right arm-, Jason had a couple broken ribs and a stab wound that was close to his femoral artery, Dick had a concussion along with a sprained wrist and Tim felt the beginnings of an infection along with the lost of almost all of his bos. His magic was sort of keeping the infection at bay for the moment but he'd need to get actual attention soon.  


“Was nice knowing y’guys.” Jason spat out bitterly once he realized that he was down on bullets and that most of them were pretty run down. “Since we’re, ya know, fucked.”

“Same.” Damian hissed as Dick tried as much as he could to compress his wrist for meanwhile, knowing that nothing could be done for his collarbone until he was seen by Leslie. 

Tim felt his anger quell into something worse: amplification of his magic. If Tim really wanted to get them all out of this situation without an injury to their names, all he had to do was whisper a couple of words and whatever dead bodies were around in the vicinity would rise up like in the movies and would kill all the ninjas outside but that was a complete violation of the no-killing rule because sure, he isn’t the one killing them but he would be controlling the bodies therefore it’d still be his fault.

Tim wished that during his childhood, he had been raised more with his mother’s own family -they preferred specializing on “evil” things when everyone knew that they just meant that they actually had the balls to pull off scary things- then he would actually know how to simply make a transporting array appear without having to do much. Sadly, Tim had favored his father’s family’s magic that derived from water techniques -he remembered his grandmother’s smile every time Tim had mastered something that took most children months in mere minutes at longest an hour; her smile made him want to excel. He had his grandmother to blame for him being an overachiever now.- because the only way to make an array that would take them to Gotham would require Tim to use his blood to draw the array. 

Tim wasn’t bothered, he bleeded on a daily basis. The problem was having to bleed in front of the ruling Mother Hen (Dick), Mr. I don’t care but I really do care (Jason) and Damian. But it seemed like their only option for the time being, he’d have to deal with the repercussions once they arrived back in Gotham where it was considerably safer for them. 

He stood up from where he had sat down by a wall, hearing as how Ra’s men were relentlessly trying to get it -he wondered how long it would take them to realize that they needed a low grade explosive-, he tapped the boulder that covered the entrance twice casting a silent reinforcement spell that would take Ra’s men at least 2 explosives to get through the boulder but considering his magic, it’d take like 4 of them. 

“Dick, are you okay?” Tim asked as he got closer to where Dick sat next to Damian who seemed to simply glare at Tim but was exhausted enough to not say anything because  **_‘I have a high pain tolerance, usurper and don’t talk to me’_ ** , he only huffed, minding his collarbone. Tim couldn’t do anything referent to magic about his collarbone, both of his parents’ families favored the whole  **‘attack until they stop moving and screaming so you can use their dead bodies as weapons as well’** approach when it came to their magic therefore he didn’t know shit about healing techniques except the small concussion spell that he used. “How’s your head?” Tim placed his hand softly on Dick’s head, willing the magic to resolve the concussion as fast as it could. 

“I feel like I’m on a rollercoaster that won’t stop and I can't jump off of it.” Dick grimaced, his gaze moving towards the blocked entrance. “Ah, B’s gonna kill me.”

“He’s going to have to kill all of us, Dickiebird. Since we all fucked up.” Jason chuckled, face showing a little of pain when he moved his leg.

“How much longer do you think the boulder will stand?” Dick hummed softly as he felt his concussion recede. 

“If my grandfather’s idiot minions finally learn that their bare hands isn’t enough and that they’ll need explosives, I’d say like 30 minutes.” Damian muttered, loud enough for them to hear him. 

_ Okay, I have approximately 30 minutes to draw the transporting array, no biggie.  _ After making his way to a small corner of the cave where he could at least try to advance as much as he could on the array before having to explain it to his fellow vigilantes since confrontation was the last thing he wanted to deal with, Tim found himself fiddling in one of the caches in his belt for something that resembled a bowl for him to pour him blood into, once he found it he removed his gauntlet and kneeled down as he lifted up his ; mentally trying to remember the modifications that were supposed to be done to the array when it included more than 2 people. Tim slit his wrist as quietly as he could, grateful that they were too busy arguing on what to do when the boulder came down aside from dying.  _ Fuck, I wish I had a quill. It would make it easier.  _ Tim moped internally as he got ready on the inner symbols of the array, he remembered that his mother has once taught him when he was like 6 (he inherited his mother’s perfect long term memory); she placed him on her lap as she drew the symbols on the floor of the massive ballroom in their mansion, speaking softly as she explained how to draw blood in the least painful way, which symbols were used when more than one person were involved, how he needed to be careful when drawing the array because one mistake could literally kill him and how when he was old enough she’d teach him how to use an array without having to bleed for it; sadly, she never got to teach him. He’d have to arrange a visit to his maternal grandfather and request to be taught the better way, he was ready for the sleepless nights. 

“Timmy?”  _ Shit.  _ Tim had stopped minutely but continued in practiced movements, he couldn’t stop because it would interrupt the flow of magic into the array. He had only managed to complete the inner circle and had now moved to the middle circle, only starting on the inscriptions regarding location. He simply hummed in reply. “What are you doing?”

“Making our ticket out of here.” He replied, drawing the fixed symbol for ‘corporal maintenance’ to avoid any lost limbs. He heard the crumbling of rock under two pairs of feet, making their way towards him; once he hears them halt right behind him as he hears the tell-tale sound of Dick inhaling air to only kill himself from worry and a million questions, does he answer questions that he hasn’t been asked yet but knows that they’re coming. “I can do magic, ever since I was little. I’m considered a prodigy, no I haven’t told B about it and he won’t ever know about it. I don’t know how to get us out of here in any other way, I wasn’t taught how to do it so the only way is through the use of my blood. I can’t stop because it’ll create a backlash on my body for pouring out magic and not using it accordingly.”

The room remains completely silent aside from the sound of Ra’s men trying to get in and the soft sound of Tim drawing the array until a voice spoke up. “Then you’ve cheated every time we’ve sparred, usurper.”

Tim scoffs and immediately descends into laughter before turning to look at Damian, hand never moving for drawing the symbol of ‘4 bodies’. “My magic has nothing to do with my ass kicking ability. I kicked your ass because I’m good at it and you’re overconfident. The only good thing that my magic does for me is that it slows down my aging but nothing else.” Actually his magic had benefited from his vigilante training, his father had once commented to him that he had better control over it but Tim had waved it off saying that he was practicing more often to be able to prove himself towards the family elders when the time came. His dad was proud after he had said that. 

“Were you ever going to tell us?” Dick’s exasperated ‘I’m too young to deal with this shit’ voice sounded from behind Tim. 

Tim had finally finished drawing the middle circle, moving as fast as he could to the final circle. Ra’s men had finally silenced, it seemed that they were getting the explosives. “To be honest, no. My dad didn’t even tell Dana when he married her; the general rule is that mortals can’t know unless you’re getting married to one which is also pretty much against the rules or you’re killing them right after telling. I’m telling you guys because I can’t knock you guys out and presume to be able to get you all to safety.”  _ The only other person who knows aside from Tam is Ra’s and Ra’s doesn’t count as a person, he’s an insane sack of inmortal evil.  _

“What does the one you’re drawing mean?” Jason questioned as he kneeled next to Tim who looked over at him before he replied, his hand slowing down to allow him a glimpse of how the symbol was drawn.

“It’s to establish the adequate coordinates along with some extra incantations to make sure that we all land in one piece and not spread around Gotham like a bunch of flower petals spread by a flower girl during a wedding procession. I’m trying to make sure this thing gets us as close to the Manor as possible; I’m regretting not placing a protection spell on the Manor because honestly, that would make it easier.”

“Have you ever drawn one like this before?”

A memory came to Tim’s mind, bleeding from his abdomen after his spleen had been practically destroyed. He drew it with his own bleeding blood, as he tried to prevent Pru’s exsanguination; she asked him about it later but he told her that she was seeing things from her blood loss. “Only once. But for two people and the distance to where I wanted to go wasn’t much so it wasn’t that hard nor as big as this one.”

“You fixed Dickie’s head, didn’t you?” Jason’s questions felt somewhat like an interrogation but the kind that you didn’t know you were in one until it was over.

“I did. I can't do anything for Damian’s collarbone though. I was only taught to be able to incapacitate someone not heal them.” Tim retorted before Damian could complain of favoritism and Tim trying to let him die so he could be the true CEO of Wayne Enterprises without anyone to oppose him.  _ Talia, did you raise Damian on weird renditions of Game of Thrones or Magnificent Century? _ “I might end up making it worse so I’d rather let Leslie take a look at it instead of winging it.”

“That seems like the better and safer approach to the situation.” Dick cut in before Damian could say anything. Tim stood up, finally completing the array and feeling pretty damn good about himself. 

“Well, our ride is done guys.” Tim looked back as he placed a spare gauze over the wrist that he slit and put his gauntlet back on. He could feel the power irradiating from the array, he didn’t like it. It often felt wrong to be able to possess so much power in such a small action but he had once been told by his grandfather that he romanticized the uselessness of being a mortal; to be useless and to not fear anything than your own mortality. 

“Drake, if I die I’ll kill you when we meet again in hell.” Damian sniffed as he was helped up by Jason and they made their way towards the array, Tim and Dick looked around the room making sure that nothing remained because at least they could leave without a single trace. 

“Will the blood still be there when we leave?”

“Nope. Once I open the array, it’ll immediately dissipate. Because the magic concentrated in the blood is what will get us back home therefore it’ll be gone.” Tim explained as he heard the fastening of the explosives from outside. “Can you guys just get in? They’re putting the explosives on already.”

Once they were all in the array, did Tim start the incantation that would get them back to Gotham. The blood had turned into a material that resembled rubies before it started up. In a blink of his eyes, did they land back in Gotham by the cliff close enough to the Manor. It would only be a 10 minute walk back, Tim looked down to the floor watching as how the array simply dissolved itself as his magic was used appropriately. 

He turned to look at his companions who were patting themselves in shock that they were completely in one piece. “First of all, I’m offended that you guys think I would half-ass something. Second, you’ve been transported to places by magic before so why is mine any different? Third, we will never speak of this again.”

“Well,  **you** did say that you had never made one for so many people before.” Dick taunted him as they made their way towards the Manor. “Sooooooooo what’s our cover story?”

“A stroke of luck, we managed to get out before anything bad happened. Do you all agree?” Jason piped up as he leaned onto Tim due to his leg.

“Agreed.” “Tch.”

“Okay, so we’ve agreed ‘a stroke of luck’ is how we escaped Ra’s long nailed clutches. So I have a question, Timmers.”

“Shoot.”

“Can you do necromancy?”

“Jason?!” 

“What Dickie? It’s a valid question. Come on answer!~”

“I………...know the basics of necromancy.”

“Timmy!!”

“Tch, too loud.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment, kudos, bookmark if you liked this installment~~
> 
> If you have any suggestions please leave them in the comments and maybe I'll get around to them.
> 
> I'll try to update 'sweet words without sincerity' one of these days~
> 
> See you soon~!


End file.
